legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings/Funny/Saga AA - Part 2
Click to return to Funny Page Funny scenes presented in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, including LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. ''Angel Sub Arc ---- Episode 14, 15 & 16: La Folia's Death *(Asami saying nonsense in the meeting of Peace Foundation is like a WTF scene)'' **''"So what you're saying is that both dolphins and deer live inside pine trees."'' **''"A dancing wolf needs no beer."'' *''(And they finally had enough of that)'' **''- Asuna: What does that stuff you're saying even mean?! '' **''- Houka: I've been wondering that, too.'' **''- Asami: They're my own personal sayings. They don't mean anything. '' **''- Nick: Then stop saying them all the time! Your beautiful appearance with bad jokes are horrible! '' **''- Houka: Nick's right. '' **''- Asami: I'm blushing!'' **''- Toshiro: That's not a compliment!'' *''(Jin Kisaragi joins in and see the confusion)'' **''"So, this is humanity's last hope."'' *(Mana trying to cover that she is an alien after she asks about Godom Empire, a very known nation all over the world) **''- Mana: But, La Folia... What exactly is the Godom Empire?'' **''- Katarina: To plunder, to slaughter, to usurp, they give the lying name of empire; and where they make a desert, they call it peace. The Empire is a superpower that has lasted for 9000 years and born in Asia during the battle of Greece and Persian in 300 B.C. As the name implies, The Godom Empire is an absolute monarchy where the Emperor's word is law. The nation is not just run by him alone, however, as he has the Prime Minister and various advisers to administrate many territories and regions. The current Emperor rules the nation with iron fist and commit genocide and punishment in his own people. Corruption is something very high and the people suffer hunger, thirst and lack of basic sanitation. Because of this many of his officials are doing as they please including the newest Emperor, Emperor Tathagata Killer. They're treated like a criminal group instead of a true government, and so, the world call them as Dark Empire... The same can be said to KnightWalker Family but they are a corporation instead of a true nation. '' **''- Mana: There other Dark Empires in the world? '' **''- Katarina: No, the Godom Empire is the only known one... But Mana, everyone in this planet knows about the Godom Empire... Why you don't know about them?'' **''- Mana: A-About that... It's because... I-I... Forgot - :)'' *''(Katarina considering in sleeping in Rentaro's house, causing La Folia act like another person)'' **''- Katarina: In times like that, we just need to ask Rentaro to l--! '' **''- La Folia: I'll not let a boy sleep with his crush in the same house. '' **''- Katarina: Crush? Also, who are you?'' *''(And then they went to Asuha's house. Her answer?)'' **''"No, you can't."'' *''(The narrator questioning Asuha's house for being so big but has only two rooms)'' **''- Asuha: No. No. No. No. Go ask Rentaro or Candance. This house is new and there is only two rooms.'' **''- Narrator: Why a house so big has only two rooms in the first place?'' *''(Okay, what the hell was that?)'' **''- Katarina: I like animes too. '' **''(Katarina was facing the TV the entire time. Ore no Imoutou was the best...)'' **''- Asuha: I like turtles too. Like I said, please, there is no place for you all.'' *''(La Folia being dramatic about selling her body to find a new place to live!!!)'' **''"Please! Asuha! Let my family stay with you! We can help! We have nowhere to go! If we stay in the streets, Mana will have to ask for money in the city's lights, Katarina will sell wool balls in the streets and I will have to sell my body... PLEASE..."'' **''(And the narrator's reaction to that!)'' **''- Narrator: That was too much but it is funny to imagine Mana asking money in the lights. HUEHUEHUE!'' *''"I like jelly."'' *''(After Katarina said about the jelly, Asuha allowed them to stay... But what was more idiot was La Folia's narration!)'' **''- La Folia (narrator): And this is how we began our new lives... Because of a jelly.'' *''"A-AH-AH!.... Ah... It was only you, Katarina. You scared the shit out of me."'' *''(Sonia pretending to be a bad girl in front of Tanaka)'' **''- Sonia: I don't like Eckidina. I bet she's planning to betray us too, this is what happens when 4 super nations join an alliance. The nations will try to betray each other because 4 world powers can never coexist. Don't worry, Tanaka. Novosic Kingdom is on the side of Ultimate Despair. This war is already over. The victory belongs to KnightWalker Alliance. Once the war is over, Novosic Kingdom will strike all nations and organizations allied to KnightWalker Alliance at the same time... Godom Empire, KnightWalker Family, North Korea, USSR and even Aldegyr Kingdom... They all will bow down to me. The future queen of this planet!'' **''- Tanaka: And I'm the crazy one...'' *''(Atala trying to drink the blood of Komaru Naegi because Azul's blood is disgusting)'' **''- Azul: You can drink my blo----!'' **''- Atala: You blood is bitter thanks to your Black Demon's power.'' **''(And her face being rejected!)'' *''"THIS IS THE POWER OF THE PRINCESS!!!" '' *''(Katarina making a reference to Aizen Sosuke from Bleach!)'' **''- Katarina: When I created the illusion that we are playing in a park, Mana? If you can't wake up from your little world, then leave. '' *''(Katarina's perverted face when she discovers Mana is a fighter)'' *''(Tomas don't like holding hands with another man)'' **''"Nothing personal, but I don't want men holding my hand. This is just... Asuha, Mana or Katarina, please hold my hand."'' *''"HURRY UP! OR I'LL PUNISH YOU WITH LA FOLIA'S VIBRATOR MYSELF!"'' ---- ''Episode 17, 18, 19 & 20: A Place to Return ---- *(Kefka's response to Chinatsu's long and emotional speech of her desire to save La Folia.)'' **''"You are weird."'' *''(Lucy Sheev stating it's impossible to invade the prison of Aldegyr Kingdom but when Toshiro promised he would give her his pants she immediately changed her mind and asked why they were taking so long.)'' *''"I have an ability know as Boost! That means the more you attack me, the more powerful I get! Do not overestimate a masochist!!!"'' *''(May sound even like black comedy but Ganesha's response to Tomas saying he won't forget her for killing innocent people is this)'' **''"You won't forgive me?! Like I give a damn! Shut up and die already!"'' *''"Kar wondering why Shigure won't just die without even landing a single blow."'' *''(Azul introducing herself to Zancrow after saving Jella is probably the funniest of this episode yet.)'' **''"I want to finish it quickly as possible... Oh... Ok, first: Name. Why do you even think of that? I'll tell what it is. It's just a sore question that everyone ask when they know they're going to lose. Let me tell, I don't answer questions. I answer in facts. And here is a fact: By the end of this, you are going to be crying in the dick of Satan, like a little.... bitch."'' **''(After a few seconds Azul kills Zancrow.)'' **''"See, just I like I said. Like a bitch."'' *''(Asuha awakening after being saved by Atala and asks Atala if she in Hell. When she spots Atala the first thing that she said is that the first thing she saw in Hell was a succubus.)'' *''"So you're not a demon! Thanks for saving my life!"'' *''(Atala asking if Creed Diskenth is going to run away and he gives a direct answer saying "Yes" and that he doesn't want to die.)'' *''(Jin and Toshiro speaking Lucy's name with disgust due to her perverted nature.)'' *''(Azul fooling Kanon into thinking she was going to die).'' **''"Fufufufu. I'm not dying... Idiot..."'' *''(Atala appears on the battlefield after Heis sent her to the cost of Colombia from Aldegyr Kingdom with a single attack.)'' **''"I'm ok, good to see you again guys. I just made a nice trip to Colombia."'' **''"I jumped from one of Colombia's beaches to Aldegyr."'' *''(Asuha calling Heis an asshole for not dodging her attack.)'' *''(Elesis choking Katarina in her mental world and she has no idea how to escape her grasp until she bites Elesis' hand.)'' **(And her face after saying this would be how Katarina would act.) *''(Lucas after hearing too much of Heis' voice)'' **''"Can you please shut up?!"'' *''"I love my humanity! That's why I hate this body! But right now I'm thanking Chinatsu for giving this body... SO I CAN PUNCH YOUR FACE!"'' *''(Katarina and Imperia meeting for the first time and the former still suspicious about Imperia being La Folia Rihavein. Then Chinatsu asks Katarina to ask some questions for Imperia to confirm she is La Folia. The last question was...)'' **''"Eh.......... You.......... What is the name of the giant vibrator La Folia always used in my butt........"'' **''(And turns out Imperia knew the answer and Katarina confirmed after hearing...)'' **''"Anus Breaker..."'' *''(Jellal noticing Imperia's bigger breasts.)'' *''(Kefka meeting Toshiro Hitsugaya is hilarious)'' **''"Oh, so you're awake. Good to see you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I wanted to greet you with a handshake but your arm was ripped off. What a shame."'' *''(Azul jealous of Imperia's new attractive and busty body and she compares herself to every women around her.)'' *''(Imperia feeling guilty for indirectly causing the arrest of Asuna, Saeko, Toshiro and Shido is more comical than sad.)'' *''(Katarina's thoughts about every crew member of Fraxinus is plain rudeness based in their appearances.)'' **''"Yep, he is a wanker... If I touch his hand I'll get pregnant..."'' *''(Reine introducing herself to the Rogues but she suddenly falls to the floor, obviously, for her lack of sleep.)'' **''"My name is Reine Murasame. We'll be working from no---"'' *''"Kyouhei mentioning the crew of Fraxinus is weird but when everyone looked at him Kotori was seating in his back, treating him like a pig. The worst part? He was loving it."'' *''"Really ni**a?"'' *''(Kotori begging for the Rogues' forgiveness for being so weird.)'' **''"Sorry for our stupid behavior but let's work from now on!"'' ''Firenza Junior ---- Episode 1 - The Start ---- Episode 2 - In the Name of Saints ---- Episode 3 - The Black Army ''Well, this episode is made for intentional humorous moments as a short comic relief... before the next episode which is more serious. ---- *''(The entire scene of Matt's imagination that Maria saw through the imposter's ruse and that he confessed his feelings to Maria...)'' **''(First, when the man in hood arrived...)'' ***''(After a moment of absurd silence, the Patriarch asked this question in blank astonishment.)'' ***''- Krans: Who are you?'' ***''(The hooded figure was apparently surprised by the words of the patriarch, and it immediately widened its eyes and pointed at itself.)'' ***''- ???: Ah, me?'' ***''(The figure then returned to its cool tone.)'' ***''- ???: I am Michael Langdon, of course.'' **''(Just then, Maria Arzonia immediately rushed out from the crowd. She had just arrived at the scene after hearing Carl's presence and then she saw the very presence of the hooded figure. However, she was confident to believe that man was not Michael Langdon.)'' ***''- Maria: Guards! Apprehend this impostor!'' ***''The hooded person was furious and immediately lost his cool. He turned to Maria and yelled angrily like a mad dog.'' ***''- ???: Wait a minute! Why don't you look at me more closely?'' ***''The patriarch closed his eyes in scorn.'' ***''- Krans: There is no need.'' ***''(At this time, Vasilisa and Matt whispered and they discussed to each other.)'' ***''- Vasilisa: I am starting to feel embarrassed for this strange guy.'' **''(Maria scared that impostor to his soul with only one word...)'' ***''- Maria: By the way, do you know what will become of you after this crime? Did you know you were just insulting the IQ of the Patriarch?'' ***''- ???: Maybe... and so what?'' ***''- Maria: If you are found guilty, then you will be sentenced... death!'' **''(Then, there comes the declaration of love! I mean it! ... NOT.)'' ***''- Maria: Yes!'' ***''- Matt: Is it a dream? Am I dreaming?'' ***''- Maria: Well, if you want to know if it was a dream or not, why don't you pinch your cheek?'' ***''(Matt pinched himself and snapped out of his imagination)'' *''"Boy, are you daydreaming!? We are in need of reinforcement!"'' *''(Matt's imagination came to realistic when Vasilisa called Maria as reinforcements)'' **''- Maria: Sister Vasilisa?'' **''- Vasilisa: Cardinal Sforza suggested me to contact you, since we have two good news and one bad news. Which do you want to hear first?'' **''- Maria: Good news, please, good news.'' **''- Vasilisa: [The first good news is, Carl and Matt arrived at the place and were safe. The second good news is, the current situation is absolutely safe.]'' **''(Vasilisa lowered her head and did not answer...)'' **''- Maria: Vasilisa? ...'' **''(Then, Maria saw Vasilisa slowly lifted her head once again and blink her eyes in an apologetic manner...)'' **''- Vasilisa: I am afraid that you were getting angry and worried.'' **''(Maria then chuckled as she covered her lips with her spared right hand.)'' **''- Maria: You are so adorable. Since Carl and Matt are fine and everything is safe, how should I get angry or worried?'' **''(Vasilisa then swept a large drop of sweat on her forehead with a sigh.)'' **''- Vasilisa: Hmm, very well, and here is the first, and the only bad news...'' **''(beat)'' **''- Vasilisa: out, the second "good news" is not true...'' **''(Maria, Adam and Eva fell into silence)'' **''- Vasilisa: luck.'' **''(Transmission cut)'' **''- Maria: Wait a second! ... Aw, not again.'' *''"How to say "get out of the way" in Chinese!?"'' *''(Maria's rather cute moments when she went clumsy...)'' **''- Maria: An exit? Hmm, then, we will start running out of conventional running.'' **''(Hearing this, Adam and the Bride looked at her with surprise. They were both amazed by the words.)'' **''- Adam: Really?'' **''- Maria: Yes, since I will take you both flying, and my bags for vomit is reserved, but if you are scared of height and/or have a heart attack, then tourist discretion advised.'' **''- Adam: You can fly?'' **''- Maria: Sure, I can, like this...'' **''(Maria then jumped high and tried to showed her wings, but before she could fly, her head hit the ceiling and bounced back to the ground. She immediately covered her head with her palm, biting her lips in chagrin and pain. She slowly stood up and embarrassingly stepped back to the door slowly.)'' **''- Maria: Oh, sorry, I was careless. I forgot that we are still inside this house, and... WHOA!!!'' **''(Suddenly, Maria lost her balance and she fell backwards, rolled down from the stairs and had her head fell into a pile of snow. Adam and the Bride were shocked and frightened when they saw this!)'' **''- Adam: Watch out! The stairs here have many levels! We had just came into this house via this door!'' **''- Bride: Oh, are you feeling all right? Is there any necessity to go for some medical treatment?'' ''Episode 4 - Executioner ---- Episode 5 - Symphony of Madness ---- Episode 6 - Meltdown ---- Episode 7 - Deeper Terror ---- Episode 8 - Carl's Weak Spot ---- Episode 9 - Return of Old Friends ---- Episode 10 & 11 - London Part 1 Part 2 Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc ---- Episode 20 & 21: B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 ---- Episode 21, 22 & 23: I Love You ---- Episode 23.5: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 1 ---- Episode 24: Tales of a Lost Hero Part 2 ---- Episode 25 & 26: The Will of Qliphoth ---- Episode 26.5: Kiss of Death ---- Episode 27, 28 & 29: Ascension of Evil'' ---- Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions